The Spark
by Elves are awesome
Summary: It didn't all begin with the Girl on Fire. Before her was the spark. The story of the 73rd Hunger Games and the first tribute who dared to defy the Capitol. (May be more than one fic, will be the 73rd Hunger Games then up to Mockingjay.)
1. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour

**Author's note: Hi all, so this is my first Hunger Games fic, but I am writing other fics for other fandoms. So advanced warning, my laptop is rubbish, the screen is quite dark so I struggle to see any mistakes or typos, so I apologise in advance, also I will only be updating if I get a certain amount of reviews for each chapter because I need to update the series of Lord Of The Rings fics I am writing. ( Oh and I got catching fire on Monday, it is so awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters, The Hunger Games Series belongs to the author, Suzanne Collins.**

**Thoughts will be in italics.**

**Chapter 1: **

"_One week." _ The words keep running through my head, it is one week until the Reaping. So far I have barely survived each reaping, I take out tesserae each year, like my brother Evander, and we're twins, the oldest in my family. We have two younger brothers, Corin and Killian, Killian turned fourteen last month but Corin is twelve now, he is old enough to go into the games.

The thought of him being entered makes me sick, a twelve year old can't compete, especially with the careers who volunteer when they are eighteen after training in a special academy, the capitol loves them, but they are nothing more than a bunch of spoilt butt kissers.

Evander and I are sixteen, only two more years until we are free from the reaping, but then we will have to work in the mines, I don't know what's worse. My dad died down in the mines, I refuse to work there, but that's how I met my best friends, Katniss Everdeen who's a year younger than me and Gale Hawthorne who's a year older than me. We all hunt together, that's the only way we can get enough food to survive, tesserae isn't much and I won't let my younger brothers take out any, it's bad enough that Evander does.

I get up at about six and walk downstairs, my mother is waiting for me.

"Aurel, the reaping is in one week, there are too many peacekeepers, it's not worth you getting killed for hunting." She said, I could sense the desperation in her voice, but she says the same thing each year and it hasn't persuaded me before, it won't persuade me now.

"And what if my name gets picked, the odds aren't exactly in my favour, you need to eat, I won't let Corin and Killian take out tesserae." I argue, putting on my jacket.

"Just be careful." She warned.

"Always." I reply before leaving.

I live towards the edge of the district so it is only a short walk into the woods, I see Katniss climbing through the gap in the fence, I follow her. We both have the seam look, brown hair, grey eyes. Gale does as well, if you didn't know us you would think we were related.

"The reaping is in a week." I say, sometimes it's hard to strike up a conversation with Katniss, she can be quite withdrawn.

"Prim's last year before entering." She says solemnly, I can't help but feel a pang of empathy for her.

"It's Corin's first year, I've taught him a little bit of fighting, as has Evander, you have a year to teach Prim before she could be entered." I reply, trying to cheer her up.

"Not if I get reaped." She mutters.

"My name is entered a lot more than yours, if you get chosen I'll volunteer." I reassure her. To volunteer when you live in twelve is suicide, we have only ever had one victor, Haymitch Abernathy, he won in the 50th Hunger games, the second quarter quell, now we are in the 73rd Hunger games, I'm unlucky, if I don't enter one of the next two games, I may have to enter the third quarter quell, and I don't want to imagine what horrible twist they will have this time.

**One Week Later….**

I wake up and sigh, the reaping is here, I walk downstairs and see the rest of my family eating breakfast, I managed to get some fruits when I went out hunting last night. I can't bear to look at my younger brothers, I can barely meet Evander's gaze, and from the way he is looking at me, he fears the exact same thing as I do, that Corin or Killian will be chosen, but I fear that he will volunteer, I don't want to lose any of my brothers.

"I saved you some food." My mother says quietly, she may lose one, maybe even two of her children today if we are unlucky.

"Not hungry." I reply mutely, quickly tying up my hair and going out to meet Gale and Katniss.

When I arrive I see them sat on a hill enjoying some bread.

"Aurel, we wondered where you were." Gale says, he offers me some bread but I refuse it.

"You were just like this when Killian was entered for the first time, I assure you Corin will be fine." He says, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah but I could lose any of three brothers, and I love them all way too much." I reply numbly, sitting next to Katniss.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour." Katniss and Gale say in unison.

"Are the odds in our favour, how many times are you two entered?" I question.

"36."

"25."

"40." I say quietly, they stare at me in shock.

"How?" Katniss asks.

"We had a rough winter, I took out enough tesserae to trade for some wool, so we could have some blankets." I explain.

"I guess the odds aren't in our favour." She replies.

"They never are." Gale mutters.

I return home an hour later to get ready for the reaping, my mother gave me a dress to wear and then did my hair for me, before I knew it my brothers and I were walking to reaping. We check in and Killian and Corin go to there sections, Evander and I walk further until we reach the section for our age.

"Good luck." He whispers.

"You too." I reply, I stand with the other girls my age, I don't talk to them much, I don't have anything to talk about with people other than my family, Katniss or Gale.

I gulp, Effie Trinket walks onto the stage and they play the same old video about the treaty of treason, I have seen it 5 times and still it bores me. The games aren't fair, then again living in the districts aren't fair either but that is just our luck.

"All right then Ladies first." Effie calls out, my heart quickens as she reaches into the bowl, she grabs a slip of paper and I shut my eyes, I don't open them until I hear those two fateful words.

"Aurel Lockhearst." She announced, I open my eyes and look to Evander, he looks furiour, I walk up to the stage and shake hands with Effie.

"Now for the boys." She calls.

"Evander Lockhearst." She announces.

I want to cry then and there, as Evander walks over he hugs me, I hate the Capitol more than ever.

"I'll bet that you two are siblings." Effie says, trying to make conversation.

"Yes we're twins." Evander replies, I can't bring myself to speak, I look around and people are pressing three fingers to there lips the raising tem in the air, Evander and I copy them and then it sinks in.

If I am to survive, I'll have to kill my twin.

**A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter, I would really appreciate it if you review, and I won't update until I get 3 reviews.**


	2. Sparks Fly

**Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than expected, but a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aurel and her family, the rest belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Flashbacks will be in italics.**

**Chapter 2:**

We are taken into the justice building and put into seperate rooms, I don't see the point but then again, I don't understand the purpose of the games themself apart from killing twenty-three innocent children.

Gale and Katniss are the first to visit me, I guess my family have gone to see Evander. I see a pained expression on both their faces, it's strange how similar they can be.

"You're a hunter, you can fight, you will win."Katniss said reassuringly.

"And what about Evander?"I question.

"You are going to have to forget that he's your brother, you have to let him die. You need to survive."Gale answers, I look outside, how could I hurt my brother?

They leave and my family walk in, I hug Killian and Corin.

"Don't take any extra food, you can't be entered extra times, it's too risky. Gale and Katniss can bring you food. You will be fine, I promise that one of us will return."I warn them.

They leave and wait outside, my mother hugs me.

"Try to win, if not help Evander, I can't lose both of you."She says quietly, I nod, trying my best to not cry. She's about to leave when she places a necklace in my hand, attached to it is a small locket and carved into it is the symbol of the games.

"Thank you." I whisper, the peacekeepers come and she has to leave. I realise that may have been my last moments with my family.

We are taken to the train station and board the train. We sit in the main car, we will eat there and just sit to chat if we want.

"I'll go find Haymitch, he's probably near the bar."Effie says, I hate her ridiculous capitol accent, it reminds me that she is one of them, and they enjoy watching us suffer.

Haymitch staggers into the room, a glass of some type of alcohol in his hand, he sits opposite us and just stares blankly.

"I'm warning you now, you probably won't survive."He says harshly in his drunken haze.

"What makes you say that?"I snap.

"District 12 rarely wins, you will be lucky to live past the bloodbath."He replies.

"Then tell us how to survive!"I yell, losing my patience.

"Be likeable."He answers simply, I raise an eyebrow.

"The capitol needs to like you for you to get sponsors, which will save your damn life."He explains.

"I can survive on my own, I don't need help from the damned Capitol."I reply.

"Let me know how that works out for you."He mutters, I roll my eyes.

"We are basically hunting, only instead of animals its tributes, not that there is much difference." I say calmly.

"That won't be enough, for a start you probably won't have a weapon."Haymitch replies

"Why?"Evander cuts in.

"Because the weapons are kept in the Cornucopia, you could get some but it is a bloodbath. Do you not watch the games?" He explains, raising his voice on the last part.

"I ignore them."I reply.

"For you two to survive you need to be likeable but you also need to be able to kill."Haymitch says grimly.

"But what's the point? Only one of us gets to go home."I question before storming off.

As I sit in my room watching the trees fly past I realise that I will lose, there are no winners in the games. I will die or I will survive, but if I survive I will be a killer, another puppet of the Capitol and I will have lost my brother.

I think of Katniss and Gale, what if they get reaped next year? Then how will our families survive, Prim, Corin, Killian, they will have to take out tesserae if we die. I have to survive now, if I do then I can protect them, and maybe I can forget the games, I won't drink away the memories, no I will keep them with me, so I have more reasons to protect my family, friends and their families.

Evander walks in, we were so close before the reaping now we can barely talk to each other, or look at each other.

"I have to survive."I whisper, I'm practically killing him just by saying that.

"I was going to say the same, I'll do everything I can to help you." He replies, I smile and place hand on his shoulder.

"Why do the Capitol still do this? There is no one left alive who was in the Rebellion, we would be less likely to rebel if they didn't kill us like this." I question.

"It's all a game to them, and we are the players."He replies.

"I guess we should go tell Haymitch the plan." I mutter, getting up and going back to the main car.

We sit opposite him, and he looks at us, waiting for one of us to speak.

"Haymitch we have a plan." I say quietly.

"Which is?" He asks.

"We will team up, Aurel has to survive the games so I will help her until I die or there are no other tributes left, whatever comes first."Evander explains.

"So you want the sponsor gifts to go to her?"Haymitch questions, Evander nods.

"And we want to be trained together."I add in, we know everything about each other so it won't make much difference.

"So what are you skilled with?"Haymitch asks.

"My friends taught me to make snares. I can shoot and I hunt."I answer.

"I can shoot and throw knives, I know how to wrestle as well."Evander explains.

"Good, looks like we will have a victor this year."Haymitch replies.

We arrive in the Capitol a few days later, everyone there is even stranger than Effie, we are taken to the prep teams, we bathe then they start 'making us look nice' but by the way they dress I will probably look like a freak.

A few painful hours later and I am sat in a small room waiting for my stylist. A normal looking man walks in, and when I say normal I mean the only make up he wears is gold eyeliner, I didn't know that normal people existed in the Capitol, I'm genuinely stunned.

"My name is Cinna, I have heard a lot about you and I am here to help you however I can."He says, he seems quite confident, I suppose that is why he isn't dressed like a freak.

"I'm Aurel." I reply quietly.

"The tribute parade is tonight, you're supposed to be dressed in clothes from your district."He explains.

"We're coal miners." I cut in.

"I know, and I have a good idea for you." He replies.

"What is it?"I ask.

"Coal generates the electricity we use, and from what Haymitch has told me you really don't like the Capitol. So you will be dressed in a black jumpsuit with sparks coming off it, actual sparks." He explains.

"I won't get hurt, right?"I question.

"It's completly safe." He replies.

The next few hours are a blur and before I realise it we are waiting to get in our chariot for the parade.

"They want show, pretend you are excited and it will help you get sponsors." Haymitch advises us as we are about to go.

"The sparks will appear when you are outside."Cinna informs us as we wait.

The horses start to pull the chariot and we are in the parade. Evander and I hold hands and hold them up in the air, I see the sparks coming off us. The crowd are going crazy and keep cheering. I am glad that we don't look too elegant, that we don't look complicated either, my hair is kept down with small braids amongst it.

We arrive in front the president and he doesn't look impressed. I look up, the sparks still coming off Evander and I.

"Welcome to the 73rd annual Hunger Games, we commend your courage, and wish you a happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour." The president announces.

We go back inside, Effie runs over and hugs us.

"That was brilliant, they will be sure to notice you." She exclaims, we are taken back to where we will be staying.

"There is one floor for each district, since you're from 12 you get the top floor."Effie explains, I look at Evander, who like me just wants to sleep.

We are shown around then go to our rooms, I change into a light top and trousers and quickly fall asleep.

_I'm walking through the forest in my worn out boots, trousers and my dad's old jacket, it's way too big for me but I don't care. It's a memory. I see a rabbit, draw my bow and fire, as my arrow hits it so does another. Then a girl from the seam not much younger than me walks over._

_"Who shot it first?"I ask._

_"I don't know, shall we sell it at the hob and split the money." She answers._

_"Sounds good. I'm Aurel by the way."I reply._

_"Katniss Everdeen."She says kindly, shaking my hand._

_"You hunt as well?"I ask._

_"Yeah my dad died in the mines so I get food for my mother and sister." She answers._

_"Mine too, I get food for my mother and three brothers."I reply._

I wake up, that seemed so long ago now, I was twelve, I think. I notice a small device on my nightstand, I press the button changing the view in the 'window'. I keep flicking until I see a forest, it looks so much like home. I walk towards it and place my hand against the window. All I want is to be back home.

I open the locket that my mother gave me, inside is a photo of Evander, Corin, Killian and her, they must have done this in case I got reaped since my mother knows how many times my name was entered.

There is another photo inside, it's of me, Katniss, Evander and Gale, that must have been on my birthday last year, well mine and Evander's.

I end up walking aimlessly around the penthouse, I'm just going where my feet will take me. I end up out on the balcony, the Capitol are going wild, it's like there is a huge party in the street. Some of them must have looked up and seen me since they start waving frantically. I remember that I need sponsors so put on a fake smile and wave down to them.

I walk back inside and back to my room, we will be training tommorow so it wouldn't hurt to get some sleep.

**A/N: So next chapter will be training, sorry if this kinda dragged out, I wrote it on my phone which doesn't have a word count.**

**Please Review**


	3. Fighting Talk

**Author's note: Sorry for the random update schedule, I am really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aurel and her family.**

**Flashbacks will be in italics.**

**Chapter 3:**

I wake up and go to eat, I haven't eaten since we were on the train, so I'm hungry. It feels nice to not worry about not having enough food. I'm still worried about my family but I know that Katniss and Gale won't let them starve.

"Today you are training, my advice is don't show your talents. If you are good at a station, leave it. Make the careers think you aren't a threat. In the private sessions, Aurel you shoot or make snares, Evander you shoot or throw knives. Good luck." Haymitch explains. We finish eating, shower and head down to the training center.

We arrive and the tributes gather in a circle around one of the gamemakers.

"Over the next three days you will be training, there is some mandatory training which we will complete today. You then train at any station you wish, but no fighting with the other tributes. Do not overlook the survival skills, most of you will die from natural causes." She explains.

We begin training with blades, Evander and I are doing pretty well so I decide to play down my skills like Haymitch advised, Evander does the same, and the careers think we are bound to die like most tributes from our district. I glare at them, they are spoilt, they wouldn't last a day in District 12.

We move on to individual training, I start by making snares, I only know a few that Gale had taught me, it couldn't hurt to practice. Evander goes to the plants, it's not a bad idea, I'll probably go there next.

A few hours later I take break to go see Evander.

"The careers are suspicious that we aren't going to the combat stations."I mutter.

"No, we can't show them our skills."He reminds me.

"I've chosen archery for the private session, so I'll go do throwing knives, then they will be less suspicious."I whisper.

"Fine, I guess I'll go throw some weights around."Evander replies.

I go to the knives, I'm the only one there so I don't have to wait. I grab the knives, there are four targets. I throw to the right, the left then spin round and throw both knives at the two targets in the middle. I look over and the careers are terrified. Good, that was what I wanted. I leave the station and watch Evander throw weights, almost hitting the careers. Even better.

The session ends and we go back to our floor, I go back to my room and shower. I actually want to go to the arena now, to get it over with. We go down to dinner and Effie talks about, something, I'm not really listening.

"Aurel?"

"What?"I ask.

"I asked you a question, you need to work on your manners."Effie complains.

"I said, Cinna has designed what you will be wearing for the interview, would you like to see it?"She asks excitedly, but I don't really care.

"Yeah whatever."I reply mutely, I'm not actually eating the food, I'm just moving it around the plate with my fork. Which is why Evander notices that something is bothering me.

"I'm done eating."I say quietly and go back to my room.

I sit there for hours, just staring at the pictures inside my locket, I miss my family so much. I miss coming home after hunting and having Corin and Killian rush over and tell me about their day at school. I miss my mother, she was so strong when dad died. She'd be strong for me here, and right now I need her. It seems strange to say but I miss Evander, we aren't as close as we used to be and we won't get the chance to now. I used to want to have a family when I was older,I thought, I knew I could have provided for them but the Games have made me realise that it's too dangerous.

I start to cry, I probably shouldn't think about this but I can't help it, I guess my fate is sealed, there is no way I will be able to fight the other tributes, they aren't the real enemy,

The president is.

I wake up the next day and shower, I eat a lot at breakfast, I guess I am still hungry from last night. We head down to training and I go to the camoflague station, blending in can't be a bad idea.

A little girl from District 10, probably 12 years old, comes over and does the same thing as me, but when we finish I see that her attempt is much better than mine.

"How are you so good at this?"I ask.

"I can't fight the other tributes, so I'll hide and wait for them to kill each other."She answers quietly, I reach down and hug her, she makes me think of Corin and Killian, if they were entered they would have to do the same, and it breaks my heart to think of that. I crouch down so that we are at eye-level.

"Well my brother and I plan to kill as many of them as possible, you could ally yourself with us, we'll protect you, I promise." I say kindly.

"Sure."She replies, I smile and hug her again. I leave and go to the plants station when Evander walks over.

"What was that about with the little girl?"He asks.

"We have an ally."I answer.

"Aurel, you have to win, being allies with that little girl won't help you."He says sternly, it's practically a lecture.

"She is afraid of the other tributes and would just hide from them otherwise, and besides she could prove helpful."I reply, now going to a different station.

The day seems to end quickly but I don't mind, I go back, eat, shower and sleep, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Evander.

In the morning we go to the training center but it's late in the afternoon by the time I go in to be assessed. When I walk in I notice a mannequin in a trap, hanging by it's foot. I grab a paintbrush and write two words on it, then grab the bow. I whistle to get the gamemakers' attention then shoot at it, two in the head, 1 in the foot, 1 in the chest and then I shoot the rope, severing it and causing the mannequin to fall to the ground, with the two words facing up so the game makers can see.

I put the bow back and walk out, I think I scared the gamemakers. I go back to our floor and shower before sitting on the sofa to watch the scores, I didn't tell anyone what I did, and I won't unless they ask.

The scores come up, Districts 1, 2 and 3 score well as usual, District 4 gets an okay score, 5, 6 and 7 were slightly lower, there's a high score for the boy from 8. 9 gets its usual scores, the boy from 10 gets an okay score. Then the girl from 10, turns out her name is Aimee, gets a 9 which is good, I give Evander the 'I told you so' look that I have perfected over the years. Our District comes up and Evander gets a 10, everyone is excited for him and are distracted but Haymitch and I watch patiently for my score and then it comes up.

"For Aurel Lockhearst a score of, 11." I'm genuinely stunned.

"What did you do?"Haymitch asks.

"I saw someone had done a trap that left a mannequin hanging up so I wrote on it then shot it 4 times then shot the rope that was holding it." I explain.

"What did you write on it?"Haymitch questions.

"President Snow."I answer, Effie looks terrified and the whole room turns silent.

"You did what?"Effie asks.

"I had to, the damn president makes 24 people try and kill each other each year, but always from the Districts, where we already have to work to please the Capitol, and barely get enough to survive. But you wouldn't know that Effie, because everything is so easy for you capitolites."I yell before storming back to my room. I have the interview soon so I need to leave so my prep team will be able to make sure I'm ready.

I didn't spend as long with the prep team this time but it still hurt. I am taken to a small room and left to get dressed. I find a black dress hanging up, I hate dresses but I guess it will be fine. I put it on then the shoes which I probably won't be able to walk in. Cinna walks in and smiles.

"Perfect, now press this button when you are just about to go outside and the sparks that were on your outfit for the parade will appear." He explains.

"Thank you."I reply.

I wait until it is my turn to be interviewed, instead of watching I ignore the careers interviews and try to calm my nerves. I walk onto the stage and turn on the sparks on the dress.

"Ladies and gentlemen from District 12, the Spark, Aurel Lockhearst!"Ceaser announces, I make my way over to the chairs and sit opposite him.

"Now then Aurel, we both know that you have been entered with your brother, how do you feel about that?" He asks.

"How do you think? My twin brother is in the games, I'm upset that I might have to kill him but more than anything, I'm angry at the President, why should we pay for the crimes of those long dead?"I snap, the audience look quite shocked that I would dare say anything against their 'beloved president.'

"So will you and your brother be a team in the arena?"

"Of course. The Games may change people but my brother and I are a team, we always will be, even if your games kill us."I reply, slightly irritated.

"But only one of you can win, so is it worth it?"Ceaser questions.

"That's where you're wrong. Nobody wins, twenty-three innocent people die, one person survives, and they will be haunted for the rest of their life and turned into a puppet of the Capitol, my own mentor is permanantly drunk so he can forget the games!"I yell before storming off stage, when I'm in the hallway I storm past Effie, I'm really not in the mood for one of her lectures.

"Just as well I had a back up plan." Haymitch mutters, I give him a confused look then turn to the screen for Evander's interview.

"We spoke to your sister, she is very angry that you both got reaped, I assume you two are close?"

"I don't know how to describe it, you care about siblings anyway but when you're twins it's like a deeper connection, we know everything about each other, and she means the world to me."Evander explains, even I am fighting the urge to cry.

"So you want her to win?"

"Yes, I couldn't see her killed. So all the sponsors out there, you've seen her score and she clearly has a temper, so if you want to sponsor this year's victor, sponsor Aurel Lockhearst." Now I'm crying, a few minutes later Evander walks over and I hug him, still crying.

"Thank you."I whisper, Haymitch coughs and I realise that we are now on camera, I fake a smile and we head back to the penthouse.

The Games begin tommorow.

**A/N: I've had a few reviews saying that Katniss and Aurel are quite similar because both their dads died and they hunt, but it was an explosion in the mines that killed Katniss' dad so she wouldn't be the only one who lost a family member, and hunting is the only way for them to survive. Anyway please review.**


	4. Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for 6 follows and 2 favorites. So here is the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aurel and her family.**

**Thoughts/Flashbacks will be in italics.**

**Chapter 4:**

_I sat in class, Evander was next to me when a peacekeeper walked in._

_"Aurel and Evander Lockhearst?" The teacher pointed to us._

_"There was an explosion in the mines, your father was killed." We were taken outside and we broke down, started to cry and were sent home._

I wake up and start crying, that was the day the world seemed to fall apart, my family's lives were ruined. But now it isn't the only day, the Reaping ruined our lives as well.

I drag myself out of bed and shower, I find the clothes I will wear for the games, they are quite thick, meaning it will probably be cold. I open the locket and look at the pictures one more time before going to where the plane will take us to the arena.

We sit there and they inject something into each of us, I later realise that it is our trackers for the games, we arrive in a few hours and I go to the room where my capsule is. Cinna gives me a bulky jacket which I put on, I then turn back round to face him.

"You survived the Capitol, the Games should be no problem for you."He jokes, he gives me a hug and I enter my capsule.

The capsule slowly rises and we are in the arena, I look around. It's mostly snow covered forests save for some rocky areas and cliffs overlooking the cornucopia. The countdown has started and I get ready to make a run for the bow that's quite close to the cornucopia. I see a pack not too far from me so I think I will take that as well.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

The games have officially begun I sprint towards the cornucopia grabbing the pack on my way, someone else has grabbed the bow so I quickly grab a knife and throw at them, killing them almost instantly, I then grab the bow and arrows, retrieve my knife and run into the forest, I get a few kilometres in when someone runs into me, I breathe a sigh of relief when I see that it is Evander.

"Why did you go to the cornucopia?"He asks.

"I had to get the bow."I answer.

"Where's Aimee?"I ask.

"She was killed, she took a knife that would have killed you."He explains, he hugs me and I let myself cry on his shoulder for a while, I was supposed to protect her and I failed, she saved my life.

"We should go."I mutter, we head towards the cliffs.

"Have you got a plan?"Evander questions.

"The careers are the main threat and they have all the supplies, we'll kill them first then we can use the cornucopia as a base."I explain.

"How exactly do you plan to do this?"Evander asks.

"The cliffs give the perfect vantage point, there is more likely to be fresh water there but worse comes to worse we can melt the snow."I answer.

"Good plan."He replies.

It takes us two days to get to the cliff, we manage to make a small shelter and disguise it so we are protected from the weather, not far behind it is where we light small fires to melt snow, the careers should be back from hunting soon and when they are, they will get a nasty suprise.

We wait for a few more hours and they return, Evander has quite a few throwing knives and I have my bow.

"On the count of 3. 1...2...3" I whisper and we start to attack them. I manage to shoot the boy from 2 and girl from 1 before the careers start panicking, Evander gets the boy from 1 with his knives as well as the girl from 2, the District 3 tributes have allied with them this year so we kill them as well. We then grab our packs and use the rope from Evander's pack to scale down the rock face. We get to the bottom and I shoot it so it falls back down and nobody else can use it.

We then run to the cornucopia and drop our things, we see that the supplies are hidden inside and manage to get some food at last, Haymitch should be proud of us, 3 days in and 7 kills between us. At night we watch the sky for the list of the fallen, four died in the bloodbath on the first day, one died yesterday, the six careers and the District 8 tributes died today. That means thirteen tributes have died, there is only nine other tributes out there.

I am woken up by the sound of screaming not too far away. Two cannons go off that means we are in the final ten tributes, well final nine.

"I think we should stay here, the other tributes will come here starving, so it will be easier to kill them."I suggest.

"Good plan."He replies.

The next few days are pretty quiet, two more tributes died meaning that there are only five more out there, we have a good chance of surviving. Evander hasn't been himself though, probably because he knows that if I am to survive, he will have to die, I've been trying to find a way to get both of us out of here but I don't think there is one.

Another day passes and we change our minds and head into the forests to find the other tributes we find the girl from eleven in a tree and Evander kills her. We continue walking and end up back at the cliffs and find a tribute in our shelter, I shoot them, only three tributes left that might kill us, we go back to the cornucopia and stay there for the next few days, two more tributes are killled, leaving us and the boy from 4.

_"But why mama?"I ask._

_"So we don't rebel again."She answers._

_"But it's not fair." I whine, she gives me a long hug._

_"I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you, and those games won't hurt you."She says softly._

I wake up and it was just a dream, I was only six years old back then. Mother said the games wouldn't hurt me, but they already have. I'm going to have to kill Evander sooner or later, I can't refuse to, the gamemakers will kill both of us. But I guess I'll have to cope, I hope the other tribute dies of natural causes instead of being murdered by us, killing those tributes is getting to me, how many families have I destroyed?


	5. The Price We Pay

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait I've been busy so didn't have much time to write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aurel and her family, the rest belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Thoughts and flashbacks will be in italics.**

**Chapter 5:**

_"It's my birthday!"Killian cheered, jumping up and down on my matress. I smile and open my eyes._

_"Eight years old, you're getting big aren't you."I reply, slowly managing to get up._

_"Do I have to go to school today?"He asks, I ruffle his dark mop of hair._

_"Yes you do, now go get ready."I answer while laughing. I walk into the main room and see Evander._

_"I suppose we need to get some extra food to trade today."He mutters._

_"Ideally, Killian shouldn't know the truth yet."I reply._

_"Whatever it takes to keep our family safe."He says quietly._

I wake up and realise that I am not back home, I am still stuck in the arena. I see my breath and realise that the gamemakers must have made the arena even colder to try make us kill each other faster.

Evander goes to sleep, we take shifts sleeping so we don't get murdered in our sleep. I fidget slightly and sit with my bow in my lap. I start to doze off when I see something in the distance, Evander is still asleep nearby so I shoot it and a cannon goes off. Evander instantly wakes up and hugs me.

"It's just us."I whisper, and he kisses my cheek.

"I always knew you would win."He replies, I look at him slightly confused.

"Goodbye Aurel."He mutters then he stabs himself.

"No!"I scream, but it's too late, the cannon has already gone off. I'm sat there holding onto to his now lifeless form sobbing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the victor of the 73rd Hunger Games, Aurel Lockhearst."A voice announces, I stand up, tears still streaming down my face and press three fingers to my lips then raise them in the air, the symbol of the games.

A hovercraft comes and takes Evander's body and I am taken back to the Capitol, I am given to my prep team and they clean me up and make sure that I am presentable for my interview later. I go back to the penthouse I stayed in before the Games. I subconsciously go to Evander's room.

I stand at the window and open my locket, I look at the picture of my family and I realise just how much I have lost. I can never escape losing Evander, he won't be there when I get home and no doubt with each Games I will be reminded of him.

Haymitch walks in and I look straight at him, tears still filling my eyes, he walks over and hugs me.

"I understand, losing anyone is difficult, but because of the Games is worse."He says kindly, I guess he is the only one I will be able to talk to, he is our only other victor and next year I will be mentoring alongside him.

"Cinna is looking for you, do the interview and you can go home."Haymitch informs me, I nod and go to my room where Cinna helps me get ready for the interview.

I notice that I am wearimg the same dress that I wore for the interview before the games and give Cinna a questioning look.

"You're still the person you were before the games, I thought this would help show that."He explains, I hug him and we go down to the interview.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the victor of the 73rd Hunger Games, The Spark, Aurel Lockhearst!"Ceaser announces, I walk onto the stage, the sparks once again fly off my dress and I fake a smile.

"Well Aurel, what an eventful Games it has been, I'm sure that you will be glad to go home."Ceaser begins, I shake my head.

"When I go back home, everyday Evander won't be there, I will never be able to forget what he did."I say sadly, the audience seems to tear up and there is a round of 'Aw's.

"It must be nice for you to be able to take care of your family though?"Ceaser tries to lighten the mood.

"I failed to protect Evander from the Games, my other brothers will still be eligble for the Games, they could be killed as well."I reply.

"Here let's watch the highlights of the Games."

We sit and watch and that is when I see how Aimee was killed and want to apologise to her family, I should have protected her. We get to the end and they show Evander killing himself for me, I look away I can't see that again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Victor of the 73rd annual Hunger Games, The Spark, Aurel Lockhearst!" Ceaser cheers, the audience applaud as I walk off the stage.

I go back to the penthouse and see the president sat drinking a cup of tea. I freeze.

"Aurel have a seat."He says kindly, I reluctantly sit opposite him.

"You will be home soon then off to the victory tour, be careful what you say in your speech otherwise there will be consequences."He warns me.

"Why does it matter?"I ask.

"There are people in the Districts who aren't happy about losing their children to the Games. They are causing riots, because of you."He explains, I glare at him.

"What did I do?"I question, pretending to act innocent.

"You and your brother being a team and your interviews. When you go on the tour you will act as though you couldn't live without him because you went through everything together. If you don't, he won't be the first brother you will lose."He threatens before leaving, I go back to my room and try to sleep but I can't. I'm haunted by nightmares of the tributes I killed, Evander and the President killing my family. I know now what I must do, I have to find a way to protect my family, whatever it takes, I have to save them.

**A/N: So now this fic will follow the books and films, it will probably go to the end of "The Hunger Games" Then I will probably have a sequel for the events of Catching Fire and Mockingjay.**

**Please Review**


	6. The Journey Home

**Author's Note: From now on updates will only be once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aurel and her family.**

**Thoughts and Flashbacks will be in italics.**

**Chapter 6:**

We leave the Capitol in the morning, I'm glad to leave it behind, it is noisy and busy, I much prefer the quiet of being back home.

Home, I can't wait to go back, to escape the Capitol and the trauma of the Games. I will get away from it all for a year until I have to help Haymitch mentor the tributes for the 74th Games. The countryside whizzes past as we sit on the train and I am so glad to go home, Effie sat down next to me.

"Congratulations Aurel, you won't need to worry about taking care of your family."She says kindly, she doesn't realise how wrong she is. I need to take my family somewhere safe, Gale and I had thought about taking them away, going to live in the forest, outside the District with our families, but Katniss couldn't, not with Prim. I wish we had gone now, then Evander would still be alive. I stay silent and just stare out of the window, feeling nothing but numbness.

"Before we get back, you should know something." Haymitch says grimly, I start to worry, especially since he doesn't seem drunk.

"What?"I ask nervously.

"Some peacekeepers saw Gale going to your house everyday, but didn't realise it was to give your family food, they told the President." Effie explains, seeming quite sincere.

"Do they know that we hunt?"I question.

"No we made up a story to keep both of you safe."Haymitch answers, I am dreading this and I shut my eyes tightly.

"Before you say anything you have to remember that he agreed to this."Effie warns me, now I am really dreading this.

"We told them that he was in love with you."Haymitch blurts out, I honestly can't believe they would do something like this.

"You what!"I yell, I don't actually want an answer and run back to my room.

I want to be out in the forest again, away from this, I need to run, to feel the warmth of the sun and back to the way things used to be, not that anything will ever be the same again. I hear footsteps walking towards me but don't turn around, I just carry on looking out the window, seeing the trees fly past reminds me of home.

"Who else knew about this plan?"I ask quietly.

"Your families obviously, Katniss and her family and your brother."Effie answers, I'm suprised it's her.

"How did Evander know?"I question.

"We sent a parachute with a small bit of medicine just in case, there was a note in it roughly explaining the plan, it was when you were asleep and it gave a reason for him to do what he did for you."Effie explains.

"Why are these called games, it's far too real, I feel like I will never escape them."I mutter.

"Once you enter the arena, you never leave."Haymitch adds, now walking in.

"Well that really helps thank you."I say sarcastically.

"It's true, the games stay with you forever, you will have to go back each year mentoring until you get two more victors."Haymitch replies.

"Why do we even watch the Games, how many people want to watch children die?"I question.

"Who knows, just forget about it, you will be home again soon."Effie says kindly before leaving. How is that supposed to be a comfort to me? I can never escape the games now.

I don't talk until we get back to the train station, we are about to step outside.

"Remember to smile."Effie mutters, I nod and step outside. Everyone is stood perfectly still and silent and then at exactly the same time, everyone does the three finger symbol of the games, I copy them and all of us are stood there, exactly the same, even Haymitch, the mayor and Effie.

We are a District united.

I realise that all of Panem will be watching this but I don't care, the District has pride, and we are proud to stand together. I notice camera and I smile straight at it. The President can't punish everyone in the District, and next year there can't be any twists in the games, there isn't a quarter quell until the year after, how will the President deal with us now? We are strong, powerful, proud and united, we could lead a rebellion, the District must hate the games more than ever now.

I am taken back to our home in the seam and my mother is sat at the table, looking blank. Corin and Killian rush over and hug me, I lift both of them up, they are still quite small because we can't eat properly, and the games have made me stronger.

"Ready?"

"Where are we going?"Killian asks.

"It's a suprise."I answer and we walk out the door. My mother doesn't follow us, I'll come back for her later, we will need to gather our things. I stop at Katniss' house and her mother answers the door.

"You did well in the Games, congratulations Aurel."She says kindly.

"Thank you. Is Katniss home?"I ask.

"Yes she is, come in."Mrs Everdeen answers, I walk in and put my brothers down for a moment.

"Katniss, I'm taking the boys over to victor's village, I'll need to come back for my mom so can you take care of them for me once we are there?"I ask politely.

"Sure, is your mom alright?"Katniss questions.

"I don't know, she seemed really blank earlier."I reply, we leave and get to the victors village in an hour.

"This is our new home."I announce as Corin and Killian walk inside.

"Really?"They ask.

"Yes, now I will be back soon with mom, Katniss will look after you until then."I answer, I kiss both them on their foreheads before leaving.

I walk for a while and realise I may need help getting my mother to come, I go to Gale's house and am about to knock on the door when I freeze.

If what Effie and Haymitch told me was true, will he want to be my friend, I could have gotten him and his family killed. I'm about to leave when Mrs Hawthorne opens the door.

"Aurel, I thought you would be here soon, do you want to talk to Gale?"She asks, I suppose she is keeping the act up, there could be cameras anywhere.

"Actually I came for your help. We have to move to the victors village and well my mother seemed quite spaced out earlier, like she wasn't completly there, I was hoping you could help her."I answer, I need someone she is close with and will sort of understand what is wrong with her.

"Okay then."She replies, stepping out of the door.

"You should speak to Gale soon, the Games may have made things seem strange for you, but you don't want to lose one of your best friends."She says quietly, I realise that he is right, I can't avoid him when we hunt together with Katniss.

"I'll wait for the cameras to leave before we talk properly, I don't want the President getting anything he could use against me."I reply, we continue walking back and as we arrive I see that my mother hasn't moved at all.

"Mom?"

"I am losing everyone."She whispers, I go over to her.

"Mom we need to go to the victors village, the boys are there already with Katniss."I say quietly, she turns her head at me.

"None of us are victors."She replies, I go into the other room and start packing up my clothes, I'm hoping that Mrs. Hawthorne will be able to help her, the boys still need her.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter sorry it took so long I have been studying for exams I don't know when my next update will be.**

**Please review.**


End file.
